


A Letter to Tony Stark

by BookWerm



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (TV)
Genre: Depressing, Depression, Not really a ship fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWerm/pseuds/BookWerm
Summary: Bruce has finally had enough with it all, all the pain he's caused. He writes Tony Stark a letter. This is that letter.





	A Letter to Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely apologize if this is out of character. I'm not very good at Bruce...

No one else can ever know how I feel. I have a monster inside of me, and I'm not him. We're two different people. We have a relationship, but I can't control him anymore.

You, Tony, for all your comparisons, can never understand.

Your suits are nothing like the other side of me, that can burst out at any moment, that can kill you all. You can take off your suits, power them down so that you can't hurt anyone. You're in control.

So don't give me all that bullshit about it being an accident, not being my fault.

It's always "an accident". The Hulk destroys as often as he saves when it comes to people, and it has never stopped being my fault.

And sure, the Sokovian Accords were an amazing idea. But there's no way to enforce them with someone like me, like the Hulk. Even when I'm willing.

If the Hulk wants out, he gets out. We've had a truce for years now, but it means nothing when I'm about to die.

When I want to die, I can't. I'm sharing a body with someone who never will.

 

You can live your life without worrying about killing the people you care about, and not even remembering it afterwards. All you have to worry about is your enemies. Not even the shrapnel in your chest can bother you anymore. You got rid of your curse.

I'll always have mine.

I'll still be a monster even when I'm old and gray.

And when my sanity fades and dementia sets in, there won't be any Bruce Banner left.

Only the Hulk.

 

 

I can't die.

But I can do something pretty close.

Don't come looking for me.


End file.
